watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Hot
Super Hot is an independent first person shooter game. The game has the player play as an unnamed agent attempting to take out other agents that are out to kill him. Time only moves when the player moves, allowing the player to assess their situation and strategize their next move. This video was uploaded on February 6th, 2014 and was the 57th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Sydney, and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins and the girls takes the game's title as a compliment, Sydney admitting that the game probably isn't about her. They begin the game and are confused when they see a corpse in midair. When they move, the corpse then falls to the ground. The girls learns that time moves only when they move, though Sydney is still confused. They get the next objective which is to take down an agent to take his gun, Renae unsure of how to do it. The girls get a gun and are excited, as it's the first game they have played on the channel that lets them use a gun, though Sydney doesn't like that she can't double shoot and that the gun is "slow". They complete the first level and move on to the next. Mackenzie attempts to shoot the agent head on, but gets shot as well. Mariya attempts to shoot two agents but moves towards them, thus moving straight into their bullets. Mackenzie realizes that their are agents behind her, but does not pay attention to the bullet coming straight for her. Renae also notices the agents behind her and shoots him. She turns around and attempts to shoot two agents but dies. The girls eventually complete the level, Sydney commenting that she should keep the gun rather than throwing it after every level. The next level requires the girls to use the pillars on the side of a hallway as barriers as they attempt to retrieve a gun. Renae dies immediately, as Sydney manages to dodge the bullets rather than using the pillars as a barrier. Renae has another attempt to go through the hall but fails. Mackenzie almost gets to the gun, but dies just before she gets it. Mariya begins to get frustrated, as Renae manages to get the gun and shoot one agent before dying. The girls eventually complete the level and move onto the third, which they have to kill all the agents in the room. Mackenzie attempts to get the gun off an agent but dies doing so. Mariya is frustrated almost to the point of rage quitting, as Sydney comments that she likes that time freezes so she can aim, calling it a girly game. Mackenzie attempts to shoot two agents at once, but the gun she's holding has no bullets, much to her annoyance. Mariya makes a few more attempts before deciding to give up. Renae and Sydney move on to the last level, but it isn't shown if Mackenzie beat the level. The last level has the girls killing the CEO, but are not sure how as there is no gun. They eventually melee the CEO, killing him, as a graphic exclaiming "Yes" appears, which both girls find humorous. The graphic appears a few more times as the girls wander around the building. They come upon a broken window which the graphic tells them to jump, which they both do. They game ends with the title of the game being said over and over, Sydney calling it flattering. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Mackenzie Category:2014